


春运运输第二趟

by toutudehen123



Category: 1 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toutudehen123/pseuds/toutudehen123
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Kudos: 7





	春运运输第二趟

环境会影响人，特别是幼时的氛围会塑造一个人的为人处世以及三观。  
童年时饱受欺压，被人孤立的Oswald就成为了一个内心自卑的人。内心自卑的人往往表面上过于自傲，以掩饰其内心的恐惧和彷徨。  
他在表面上做的很好，在忍辱负重了许久之后，终于可以摆脱他童年的阴影了，成为大家都俯视的对象了，他是这么认为的。  
结果他的帝国却在顷刻间分崩离析。  
被Edward撞见的时候，他讶异居然还有人可以不带任何感情的喊出那个名字，所以他求救了，因为他还不想死。所以内心自卑的人就是如此，即使没有生活的意义了，却还是想自私的活下去。  
Oswald从梦中醒来，盯着有些发霉的天花板，对自己糟糕的人生感到索然无味。  
他之前搞砸了一切，他失去了他在这世上唯一能失去的东西，虽然他不想承认，但是他突然觉得那些家伙说的很对，他根本什么也做不成，什么东西也留不住。  
看着面前这个有些傻气的高个子，Oswald有些心烦，他之前确实是想杀了他的，毕竟人在危急情况下有本能的自卫反应(即使Oswald的反应太过激了)，但Edward能喊出那一声企鹅先生确实让他在那一瞬间放下了戒心。  
但现在不一样了，这里是哥谭，没有在路上捡到一个受伤的人就随便往家里塞的那种好心人，Edward必是有所求。  
听到Edward述说自己的近况的时候，Oswald笑了，虽然他认识这个男人才一天都不到，可是他却产生了一种熟悉感，因为他在Edward看到自己的影子。自卑，傲慢，自大，卑鄙，残忍。他突然很想大声嘲笑这个人，但他最后还是发了一点善心，劝告他不在再继续下去了。  
反正也不会成功。  
但Edward比他想象中难缠多了，Oswald一直不停地被他骚扰着，内心越来越恼火。有什么用呢？变成像我这样的人根本没有什么好处，除了能知道上帝是个混蛋，哥谭真操(诶嘿)蛋以外，还能得到什么呢？什么都得不到。  
看见Edward一直想向他求教，Oswald越来越生气，但内心却也越来越无力，越来越悲伤。  
别问了，没人应该踏上这条路，这条路的尽头什么都没有。说到底，像我们这种人，就不应该期待有什么翻身的机会。  
他看着Edward对未来充满期待的眼神，内心恐慌和愤怒起来。  
他不应该有这种眼神。  
虽然报复救了他的人不是Oswald能干出来的事，但是这也不算是害他，他只是帮他看清现实而已。  
Oswald没什么特别的想法，他只是想让这个抱着不切实际想法的人看清他的现实而已。  
作为一个从小就被言语侮辱的Omega，Oswald自然认为摧毁一个人最快的方法就是，强暴他。他从小就害怕这个，因此他总是格外防范着周围可能袭击而来的Alpha。万幸的是，直到现在也没人碰过他。  
他想Edward Nygma大概是个Beta，毕竟他身上真的一点信息素也没有。作为夹在Alpha和Omega之间的中性Beta，被一个处于性别底层的Omega上了当然是天大的耻辱。当然要是能上一个Alpha就更好了，Oswald还是有些惋惜。  
虽然Edward的个头比他高大，他现在还处于康复期，但这并不影响Oswald胡思乱想着他的计划，他也不是靠肌肉吃饭的人。Edward好像非常自信地认为Oswald不会袭击他，虽然Oswald之前确实也是这么想的。不过，一旦Oswald改主意了，Edward就会处在非常危险的境地，虽然Edward并不知道。  
他按照预想的计划把Edward按倒在床上的时候，Edward还没意识到发生了什么。他差点被捆成一个粽子，他疑惑而惊讶地望着喘着粗气的Oswald。Edward看着他准备脱下他身上那件明显不合身的衬衫，突然意识到要发生什么了。  
“等等，Oswald，我是……”  
话没说完，Oswald就堵住了他的嘴，Edward被绳子捆着，也拿不到堵在自己嘴上的东西，只能发出“呜呜”的声音。  
Oswald坐在床边，摩挲着下巴，想着接下来该怎么办。他毕竟还是一个处男，也没有过多的经验。  
在他所有的知识里，Beta的构造基本和没分化之前差不多，而Edward Nygma是一个男性，他从他贫瘠的性知识里挖出和男性有关的部分，想先摸索试试。  
他拿起一把弹簧刀，从颈部开始把这个男人身上穿着的土得掉渣的衣服一分为二，虽然被绳子绑着不能完全脱下，但是现在也足够Oswald直接触碰到他了。  
Oswald在脑海中凭借自己的记忆动作着，先是这里吗，他试探着摸了摸胸前的红点，感觉到手上的颤抖，他勾起一个残忍的笑容，越发用力起来。他用手扣挖着那两个小红点，还时不时地又掐又扯。没过一个，Oswald感觉这两个小红点好像都挺立起来了。  
他恶意地用嘴巴咬了一下，好像听到身下人的呻吟声。  
经过刚才的亵玩，Edward的下方已经有了要抬头的迹象，Oswald想了想，用一只手握住了那里。  
有些烫，Oswald皱了皱眉，好像是要这样吗，他试探着用手上下撸动了一下，觉得好像更烫也更硬了，他啧了一声，两只手随意在柱身上磨蹭着。  
下方的Edward被捆成了一个粽子，他倒在床上被迫承受着Oswald，他有些焦急，倒不是担心他会被怎么样，而是担心……  
“看来你的小鸟朋友想强了你呢。”他的幻觉躺在他旁边嘲笑着他，“不过他并不知道你是一个怪胎。”  
是的，他确实是一个怪胎，不是指的心理方面，而是生理方面。他好像具有先天的信息素缺乏症。作为一个Alpha，平时根本散发不出一丝的信息素，这让他一直被刷人误解成Beta。但是，一旦他陷入发情的状态，体内性激素分泌量过高的时候，他的信息素就会爆发似的从他体内喷薄而出。  
在自己身上动作的Omega的甜美的信息素钻入他的鼻孔，他感觉自己好像就快要发情了。  
这可不行，他悄悄地摸出一把小刀，从背后搁着自己的绳子。无论如何，都不能让事情这样发展下去，他得阻止Oswald。  
“你是想阻止他强暴你这个事实还是想阻止别的什么？”他的幻觉嘲笑着。  
他没有理会幻觉。虽然Oswald确实没什么经验，但一个Omega在生理上本来就吸引着Alpha，而他现在以为屋子里的另一个人是Beta，信息素肆无忌惮地放出，Edward觉得事情开始不妙起来。  
Oswald费了半天劲，也是让那根东西逐渐充血挺立起来而已，他有些奇怪地看着明显过于硕大的柱体，奇怪着Beta的东西居然这么大。  
帮Edward撸了这么久，Oswald觉得自己也有些热了，他扯掉了自己身上唯一穿着的一件衬衫(是的，下半身只穿了内裤)，听着身下听起来明显充满惊恐的声音，觉得自己应该可以继续下一步了。  
他想了想，下床去对面的柜子里翻找。趁着Oswald下床找膏体的时候，Edward拼命割着自己身后的绳子，就差一点，Edward眼睁睁地看着Oswald拿了管膏药，带着残酷的笑容折了回来。  
随着Oswald的重新靠近，Edward觉得Oswald的信息素已经快让他抓狂了，他抓住Oswald拧开盖子的瞬间，终于隔开了困扰他许久的绳子。  
同时Oswald好像也闻到了什么。  
“Oswald？Oswald？Oswald！”他迷茫地眨了眨眼，发现自己现在瘫软在床上，感觉浑身一点力气也没有了。而那个刚才还被绑着的人，现在站在床边关切地看着他。  
“你对我做了什么？”Oswald已经好久都没有碰到过这种情况了，他下意识地用大吼掩饰着自己的慌张。  
“你……发情了。”  
“放屁！”  
“真的。还有，我是一个Alpha。”  
Oswald被噎住了，他突然想起自己的发情期确实就要到了，被刺激得提前发情也是很有可能的。但是Edward怎么可能是一个Alpha呢？他身上不是一点信息素也没有吗？  
“我有信息素缺乏症。”  
该死的Edward Nygma。  
Oswald突然很想哭，他就知道他什么也做不成，哪怕现在做这么一件小小的事，都会发生意外，也许Edward根本和他不是一种人，世界没有谁会比他更失败了。  
他越想越委屈，眼泪还是没忍住滴落了下来，Edward手忙脚乱地想去安慰Oswald，但Oswald却拉住他那件破破烂烂的衣服的领子，对Edward说，“上我。”  
Edward下意识拒绝，“不行，你现在是……”  
“上我！”Oswald暴躁的大喊。  
“看来这只小鸟已经放弃了呢。”Edward看见自己的幻象把手搁在Oswald的肩膀上，对他挑了挑眉。  
他的幻象总是体面的，他很讨厌自己的幻象，但不得不说，他这次必须承认他说的是对的。  
他的小鸟朋友自从被他救回来之后，就一直处于情绪崩溃的边缘。他真的很想帮助他康复，然而他好像不擅长这个，总是搞砸。虽然他不知道Oswald为什么想强了他，但是Oswald已经失败了，而且他现在好像因为这件事的失败而非常难过，以至于他现在都自暴自弃了。  
Edward觉得他想到了一个能够安慰Oswald的方法。  
“你还想继续吗？我说的是刚才那件事……”Edward有些难为情，毕竟把这件事说出口确实也让他这个处男有些羞耻。  
Oswald听到这句话后，哭泣突然停止了，他带着仿佛第一次见到Edward的表情看着他，突然爆发出一阵大笑。  
虽然Edward不知道他是为什么笑，但听得出来Oswald好像心情变好了许多，于是他也跟着笑了起来。  
Oswald嘟囔了一句真是傻子，又扯了扯Edward衣服，Edward低下头看他，Oswald抿了抿嘴，又说了一句，“上我。”  
这回的语气和之前两次的暴躁和悲伤完全不同，Edward觉得自己好像还能听出残存的笑意，他识相地同意了Oswald的请求。  
Edward轻柔地把Oswald缩在一起的身子渐渐摊开，在那张汗津津的脸上安抚的亲了一下，Oswald不自然地把头扭了过去。  
Edward又傻笑了一下，虽然他知道现在Oswald处于发情期，但是保险起见，还是要进行一下扩张。  
他哄着Oswald打开双腿，看见了藏在臀缝之间的风光。那里确实已经足够湿润了，Edward想着，准备试探地先伸入一根手指。  
哪知道Oswald却突然把腿合上了，Edward以为Oswald突然反悔了，有些迷惑地看着他。  
Oswald憋红了脸，半晌挤出来几个字，“……膏药。”  
Edward觉得他的小鸟朋友真是可爱，“Omega不需要这个，你现在也能感觉那里已经十分湿润了吧。”  
Oswald非常不相信地低下头打开腿看了一眼，这让他脸更红了，他抬起头瞪了Edward一眼，满脸羞愤地打开了双腿。  
Edward憋着笑，慢慢地伸进一根手指。Oswald毕竟之前从来没有这种经验，异物进入的感觉让他非常难受，肠道紧张地绞得非常紧。Edward感觉自己的手指寸步难行，他又尝试用言语安慰Oswald，希望他能放松下来，但他只得到一个白眼，Oswald还是没有放松下来。  
Edward叹了口气，准备采用其他的方式。他用另一只手抱起Oswald高热的身体，又吻了吻Oswald的脸。得到了Oswald嫌弃的眼神，Oswald准备开口说话，Edward趁机把嘴印了上去。  
Oswald突然被吻住，嘴更是惊讶的张大了，Edward趁这个机会伸入舌头在Oswald口腔里肆意掠夺着。Oswald之前也从未和人接过吻，不会换气的他马上因为缺氧而整个瘫软下来。  
察觉到下方终于放松了下来，Edward放开了Oswald，并趁机又伸入了两根手指。  
三根手指在Oswald内里小心地动作着，Oswald之前从来没感受过这种感觉，很奇怪，很陌生，一点也不疼。他感觉自己被Edward拖上了过山车，他感觉自己快要因为这种陌生的感觉窒息了。他想夹紧自己的腿，但双腿软绵绵的失了力气，他感觉过山车的速度越来越快，马上就要冲下高峰了。  
他双眼失焦，只能吐出无意义的喘息和呻吟，Edward摸索着，在触碰到某处的时候，Oswald感觉过山车终于开始下坠，他眼前闪着白光，颤抖的高潮了。  
Edward拔出自己的手指，有些意外Oswald居然仅凭手指就已经进入高潮了。看来Oswald发情期确实比较严重，Edward等着Oswald度过他的不应期，才把一开始因为Oswald的服侍就挺立起来的那里插了进去。  
他进入得十分缓慢，Oswald刚才高潮后的肠道十分空虚，他忍受不了Edward这酷似折磨的温柔，他抓住Edward的胯，把自己往Edward那里撞。  
因为Oswald的撞击，Edward的整根都直接埋入进去，Oswald满足地叹了口气，语气凶狠的命令道，“快动！”  
Edward从善如流，马上开始插入起来，Oswald之前真没想到这种事居然能给人带来这种感觉，虽然他现在被人上了这件事还是让他有些难受，但他已经不怎么抗拒这件事了。  
他主动地把双腿分得更开，把脚夹在Edward的腰间。Edward小心地躲避着他那条伤腿，把Oswald抱得更紧了。  
Oswald哼哼出声，他看了Edward一眼，看着他抿着嘴，明白这个傻子还是在克制着自己，他伸出手把Edward的脑袋拉了下来，鼓励性地吻了吻他的脸，对他说:“用力。”  
没有人能拒绝Oswald此时的请求，因此Edward终于不再克制，凶猛地抽插起来。  
Oswald开始有些后悔刚刚的决定了，Edward如同打桩机一般精准地撞在那一点上，迅猛的速度让Oswald承受不了，他的泪水挂在眼眶里，想要让Edward慢一些。但是他的身体却背叛他的意志，下方的肠道讨好着绞紧了自己，希望那根不停虐待它的物体可以再粗暴一些，在肉棒无情地离开的时候，它又跟着挽留了好久，才慢慢归来。而铁棍又一次狠狠地插入的时候，没来得及回去的肠肉又被它凶狠地捅了回去。这让Oswald更是尖叫出声，而Edward爆发出来的信息素一直在空气中散发着。可怜的Oswald在多重刺激的包围下很快就失去了反抗的意志，他放弃抵抗地抱住了Edward的肩，主动收缩着自己的肠道，希望这能让Edward快点结束这一切。  
但Edward却被刺激得加重了自己的抽插力度，他撞得越来越深，终于在某处撞开了一个口子。  
Oswald的意识因为生殖腔的打开而有片刻清醒，他突然颤抖起来，因为生殖腔要是被捅入他可能就会被这个傻子给标记了，虽然他对自己真的很好，但是他还是不敢，不敢把自己再拴在某个人身上。  
他颤抖着等待着自己的结局，但那根柱状物体只是在门口停留了片刻，便离开了。  
Oswald眼泪又不受控制地流了下来。  
Edward有些小心地避开了生殖腔的腔口，继续动作着，他的幻觉嘲讽着他，他不在乎，他只知道如果插进去Oswald肯定会非常难过，所以他不会这么做。但是让他感到意外的是，Oswald居然主动把他的生殖腔在他面前打开了。  
他进去生殖腔的时候，还有些受宠若惊地望向Oswald的侧脸，Oswald冰凉的眼泪滴在他的背上，他低下头，狠狠咬在Edward的肩头上。  
生殖腔顺滑又高热，Oswald紧绷的神经因为Edward轻柔的动作又慢慢放松下来，他突然想到之前Edward胸口前那两点，手又不老实起来又掐了掐那里。这一下可让Oswald吃了教训，Edward因为这番动作越发粗暴起来，甚至还在他的屁股上重重拍了两下。  
他的前端又因为刚才羞耻的大屁股而翘了起来，但是他已经射不出什么了，他主动吻上了Edward的唇，“快点结束。”  
带着喘息和呻吟的沙哑声线，这让Edward内心有种满足感，他亲了亲Oswald的嘴角，终于放弃对精关的控制，肉棒的前端开始膨大。  
Oswald意识到了什么，瞪了Edward一眼，主动把头低了下来，Edward接受到他的暗示，果然凑过去把颈后的腺体咬破了。  
经过漫长的几小时射精后，Edward终于能放开浑身酸软的Oswald，带他去浴室清理。  
第二天，Oswald睁开眼睛，觉得自己哪都痛，气愤的Oswald觉得自己亏了，一脚把睡在他旁边的Edward踢下了地。  
至于后来Oswald因为标记后不得不寻求Edward的信息素所以经常撩他发情，结果又被Edward吃干抹净的事，那都是后话了。


End file.
